


when she walks in, i am loved

by silversilky



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversilky/pseuds/silversilky
Summary: Chisato stopped as Maya reached out and tapped her forehead gently. "Chisato. Are you really all right?"Maya watched as the smile flickered and eventually went out, replaced by an unreadable expression. "Maya, do you want to know why I chose you to come with me to this party?"





	when she walks in, i am loved

Maya could not have been more out of her element here.

When Chisato asked her privately to accompany her on an important outing, some part of her thought, wait a second, could this be a fancy famous person party? It absolutely could. This was Chisato we were talking about. But Maya accepted anyway, of course. And not because it kind of, sort of felt like a date. Really! Her feelings towards Chisato had nothing to do with it. She just didn't want to leave her friend out in the cold.

And good lord did it feel cold in this godforsaken ballroom. Not physically cold, they kept the temperature quite neutral, but feeling the gazes of the painfully formal celebrities that currently surrounded Maya sent chills all throughout her body.

Why on earth had she been chosen to come to this event? Aya would have loved the chance to meet so many famous faces, Hina wouldn't have been intimidated in the slightest, and Eve had been a model after all, she would have fit right in. Maya... was doing her best as an idol, sure, and that was a type of celebrity, but that was only onstage. Offstage, she was just Maya the ordinary girl. Or, she added with a small pang of something unidentifiable, not quite ordinary depending on your definition. What kind of gazes would she get if the people in this room knew that she was trans?

Maya chose to push that thought right out of her head and move back into reality.

This wasn't much of an improvement. All she could see as her eyes swept over the crowd were frills and garnishes and excess hiding the truth underneath. Her gaze lingered on some lighting and sound equipment in an out-of-the-way area that had been almost perfectly concealed under a sheet. If she was alone, she would have made a beeline for that corner, for some honest and reliable machinery to fiddle with. But...

"Ah, Mr. Kobayashi! It's lovely to see you and your wife again, how have the two of you been holding up since your last production?"

Chisato outwardly seemed far more used to this sort of atmosphere, like a shark returned to the sea, but Maya knew better than that. This Chisato felt like the one Maya had first met- a Chisato that held every emotion behind an iron smile. But now that she had a better understanding of the smaller girl, it was easy to see through that face.

She was every bit as uncomfortable as Maya, wasn't she? As soon as Maya realized that she spoke out without thinking. "Chisato, do you wanna go check out the drinks?"

Chisato turned to her, looking somewhat surprised. "Oh... yes, of course, Maya." She looked back to the impossibly tall man and his impossibly pretty wife she had been talking to a moment ago. "It's been wonderful talking to you both, and best of luck with the upcoming project!"

The two of them moved through the crowd quickly, weaving through A-list celebrities as if they were stage hazards. Maya wasn't taking her friend to the crowded table of drinks though, she had a different destination in mind. As the pair made their way past a man Maya swore she had seen in a commercial earlier that day, and Chisato saw where their trajectory had taken them, she looked at Maya with a weary gaze. "Maya... did you want to see the equipment that badly?"

Maya huffed indignantly. "It's not like that."

She took Chisato's hand and led her behind the large stack of concealed light and sound machines, moving toward the small, dimly lit corridor-like space that had been created between it and the wall. Chisato stopped abruptly and looked her in the eye with a somehow even wearier gaze. "Maya... truly... I know you like finding small spaces to sit in, but this is-"

"It's really not like that either!"

Maya sat down and patted the floor next to her. With some hesitation, Chisato hiked up her skirts and sank down next to her. The two sat in silence for a short time, muted ambient music playing somewhere nearby.

"Chisato, are you... all right with being here, and everything?"

Chisato gave her the same smile she had shown earlier. "Of course! It's important for people like us to attend these events, to-"

She stopped as Maya reached out and tapped her forehead gently. "Chisato. Are you really all right?"

Maya watched as the smile flickered and eventually went out, replaced by an unreadable expression. "Maya, do you want to know why I chose you to come with me to this party?"

That caught her off guard. "Well, I figured you needed somebody from PasuPare to come with you, and the others were... busy, maybe...?"

Chisato shook her head, perfectly styled blonde hair shifting at the motion. "It wasn't that they were busy. I could have picked any of them. Though, I should say that I believe Aya would have panicked, Hina would have caused some sort of commotion sooner or later, and Eve..." She paused. "Well, I suppose Eve probably would have been fine, but that all is beside the point."

Maya's breath caught in her throat for a moment as Chisato looked at her with a new, slightly vulnerable expression. "This event in particular always makes me... stressed, I suppose, even nervous. Memories of an uncomfortable mistake I made here during one interaction years ago that nearly cost me my career at the time."

Maya awkwardly cut in, overwhelmed by Chisato's unexpected honesty. "You don't have to be nervous! I'll be right here with you this time, you can rely on me." Her cheeks lit up as soon as she realized what she had said.

Chisato gave her a small smile, a fully genuine one this time. "See? That's exactly why I chose you. Being around you always relaxes me, Maya. It had to be you."

This...

This was really gay, wasn't it?

Maya gulped, and did her best to return the smile as her face lit up even more. Chisato noticed and laughed quietly, reaching out with a soft hand to stroke her cheek. "Maya, are you all right? You're burning up."

"I-I'm all right, Chisato! Totally cool," she said as sweat began to collect on her own hands. "Huehehe..."

The hand withdrew, and Maya immediately missed it. But only a moment later, she felt Chisato shift closer to her side. "We'll have to go back out there soon, but for now, let's just rest here for a little while. Until your face isn't so red."

Maya's arm twitched as the other girl brushed against it. This was... the perfect opportunity, wasn't it?

Slowly, carefully, but certainly not casually, Maya raised her arm and lowered it across Chisato's slender shoulders. Chisato leaned into it without missing a beat.

Chisato was so warm against her. So soft and strong and cute and Maya was in love, wasn't she?

Yeah, she was.


End file.
